


The Finest Actress You've Ever Seen

by aroberuka



Category: Leverage, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: When El is sixteen, she meets a woman with even more names than her.





	The Finest Actress You've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



> You said in your letter you'd like a crossover with Leverage, and since it's one of my fandoms as well I decided to go for it :) I hope you enjoy!

El never learns to be Jane Hopper. Not really.

She tries, but no matter how hard she tries there’s always something missing. Because Jane Hopper is a normal girl with a normal childhood, but El never had a childhood, and no birth certificate will make up for those stolen years.

That’s why it’s so fascinating, the way Sophie slips in and out of her own skin simple as that, there one moment, gone the next, carefully folded within Charlotte Prentiss or Annie Kroy, all different people with different histories and yet somehow one and the same.

El watches, and learns.


End file.
